Had to Stay
by Tani May Trybrand
Summary: During Breaking Dawn we never see much of Alice due to her headaches. So what were they like. My entry for melissaisatwilightlover's Breaking Dawn missing moments contest.


**Authors note: I am fascinated by Alice's visions and decided to fill in a missing scene about them causing Alice pain in Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga all rights belong to Mrs. Meyer no copyright infringement was intended.**

Had to Stay

APOV

I stumbled back to my bed. My head seemed to pulse though I had no beating heart. Behind the massive, unrelenting pain that had followed me for the past two weeks, the familiar tug on my mind began signaling a vision was attempting to enter my mind. I tried in vain to hold it at bay as I pushed the covers of the made bed to the footboard and sides leaving a crescent shape. I added pillows to create a fort around me. I quickly tossed a blanket over me completely enclosing myself in a soft dark shell. I curled small as possible holding in my hands the teddy bear Jasper had given me our first Christmas and waited. I knew that I would slip in my concentration causing the vision to come, so many important ones would build up rendering me defenseless, or one major would break through allowing the others to come with it. I laughed weakly normally at a time like this I would be trying to force visions to come. That one laugh was all it took for the wall around my mind to collapse.

It seemed I was concentrating on something moving too fast through a blurred glass wall. Figures which I could not distinguish moved hazily. Voices were present, but words were just like the buzzing of a bee in my ear. On instinct I attempted to study the moving objects I was rewarded with pain.

Suddenly I was back in my cocoon. Tremors shook my body because of the tempest in my mind. I closed my eyes tightly I did not wish to see. Even through clenched teeth I managed to sob. My guard now down more visions came increasing in magnitude, length, and importance. Each only allowing me mere seconds before the next came, adding more pain than even one of Jane's glares. Jane could torture me now and I would welcome it if the other pain would stop. Compared to my headache she was like a gentle breeze over a calm sea. The door opened and a familiar sent reached my nose.

JPOV

If I were not vampire I would not know she was in the room. But due to the fact I was vampire I heard her short uneven breaths, smelled her sent of light flowers, but most of all felt her pain. It made me stop for a millisecond at the intensity of it she should never feel like this I wished I could take all of the pain from her.

"Alice" I whispered now seated on the bed by the mountain she had created to shield herself from the world.

The only response was a slight whimper. I pulled back the top blanket revealing Alice. She blended in black and white. Her face was in a grimace teeth clenched, her body curled in a fetal position with the bear I had given her tightly held against her body shivering as though cold, her eyes remained closed. She looked so helpless shielding herself against an unseen enemy. I sent her the largest wave of comfort I had ever summoned, but I felt it overwhelm her mind even more to attempt to understand anything but pain so it became the thing it understood. I quickly withdrew my power. I caused her to hurt I promised to protect her not harm her. I considered leaving for a moment, but blindly her hand found mine and gripped it tight.

"Please stay." She managed breathlessly. Even without her visions she knew what I planned. I picked her up gently like she was a human child. I set her on my lap facing me. I felt her pain decrease for a moment she sat up straighter, opened her eyes, and offered me a small smile. I smiled back then frowned as her eyes glassed over and pain increased. She slumped forward when it was over pressing her head into my chest as she started to cry without tears. I shifted my hold on her so that I supported her back with one hand leaving the other free to grab the white down blanket that had covered her. I wrapped it around her though I knew it would not warm her. She ducked under it hiding and wrapped her thin arms around my body.

"So-sor-ry "she stuttered "It hur-ts so much". I had never once heard her like this she was in more pain then I could tell. I stroked her spiky hair hoping to give her even the smallest amount of comfort.

APOV

I wanted to thank him for this. It must hurt him; just the fraction of my pain he felt would have a human withering on the ground. Yet he stayed, held me close, comforted me. We must have sat like this for hours until it faded to a minor migraine.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up carefully testing if movement would bring another bought of pain. I took a deep breath and looked at his face. He smiled down on me.

"Hey, are you better now?"He softly whispered. I nodded in response.

" Thanks."

"What for?"

"For staying even though I must have made you hurt, even though you must have much to do. For not leaving when your power hurt me. For making me feel better by your presence.

"I didn't mind at all ma'am. The only thing that truly hurts me is you in pain. I had to stay.

**Please tell me if I did well at all. I wrote this piece while tired. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
